1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection unit and in particular to a connection unit utilized in LCD detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a conventional LCD detection process, wherein a display 10 is disposed on a stage 1 moved by a transport device 2. The transport device 2 moves stage 1 to a first position to be detected by a first signal generator 31, and to a second position to be detected by a second signal generator 32. When the display 10 is detected by the first signal generator 31, a RF cable 21 is manually connected to a first contact 11 of the display 10, and a VGA cable 22 is manually connected to a second contact 12 to detect the display 10. With reference to FIG. 1b, when the display 10 is detected by the second signal generator 32, a DVI cable 23 is manually connected to a third contact 13 to detect the display 10.
First contact 11, second contact 12 and third contact 13 represent all contacts of the display 10 to simplify description. Additionally, the first signal generator and the second signal generator represent the signal generators utilized in all detection items. Practically, in LCD detection, VGA, DVI, and RF signals are utilized in various detection items. For example, assembly electrical inspection utilizes VGA signal and RF signal to perform detection, and white balance alignment utilizes DVI signal to perform detection.
Conventionally, the signal cables are manually selected and connected to the display, require time and effort. Additionally, with reference to FIGS. 1c and 1d, the signal cables (for example, RF cable 21 and VGA cable 22) are repeatedly connected to the display. With non-uniform plugging force, pins of the signal cables (for example, pins 21a and 22a) may bend or break with repeated connection.